


Zero dies

by vivelatinarv



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Japanese names, and was like "lmao lets post it for no reason", i re-found this, i was bored and poking around my unfinished fanfic folder, lost my shit, team leo shitpost hooray hooray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/pseuds/vivelatinarv
Summary: Please don't take this seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago in less than 30 mins and i'm not even going to edit this i wont even edit the names to localized

“ZERO! ZERO OF THE LECHEROUS YONDER! COME AGAIN, RETURN TO MY SIDE, I BEG OF YOU!!!” Odin sobbed in despair as he held Zero in his arms. Zero's body was limp and cold under his grasp, his light breathes came slow. Odin trembled as he carried Zero's weight in his arms. Tears had begun to swell in his eyes.

“O, Odin...let me go,” Zero said in a guttural, hushed tone.

“No! I won't abandon you, I won't leave you here alone in the cold hush of, of-”

“You don't have to say it. I get it,” Zero said. “This is where I belong, in the cold, cold, grasp of death. This is what I've wanted all along.” Odin's lip trembled as he tried to speak, to say something...!

“I want the cold touch of an angel, the frigid kiss of death-!”

“ZERO, NO!”

“What's happening?!” Leon cried as he burst in the room. He jolted at the sight of Zero, lying limp in Odin's hands.

“Lord Leon! Lord Leon! He's-”

Leon quickly ran to Zero's side, and got down on one knee.

“Zero!” Leon cried.

“Ah, Master Leon...”

“Odin! What's wrong with him?! We need to help-” Zero gripped Leon's shaking hand with his own.

“Master Leon, it's no use...” Leon froze, his eyes grew wide. “It's alright...I'm fine.”

“Zero...!”

Zero brought his hands up to where Leon's heart was and laid his hands on top.

“...Zero?” Zero stared at Leon with somber eyes, his lips turned up in a small smile.

“Ahhhh, so cold milord~” And then Zero flopped to ground, laying lifelessly in Odin's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idek don't ask


End file.
